A War Coming Return
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: The Doctor had left Derpy to take care of something that he worried that Derpy will get hurt on. While they are both broken hearted in leaving. Derpy gives a Pinkie Promise (the ones you HAVE to keep) to wait for the Doctor on a hill where they first met. While the Doctor promises to come back. But they don't expect to be gone for 5 years... Rated T for deaths and war
1. Prologue

The War Coming Return

Prologue

"You're taking me back aren't you?" Asked a grey coated mare. She looked concerned and hurt at the same time. This mare known as Ditsy Doo, or Derpy Hooves to the Doctor, and has been traveling with the doctor for what feels like at least a year now. She didn't know for sure why. Like the Doctor, Derpy was not good with time but, for a different reason concerning her gold wall eyes. And after this adventure they had finished, the Doctor was quiet, this never happened before and Derpy had to assume the worst. When the Doctor didn't answer her, which he usually did, Derpy sighed and walked to the other side of the TARDIS and looked at the Doctor.

"Why?" She asked with tears getting to her unnatural eyes. She didn't bother with them and just waited for his answer.

"..." The Doctor looked at his companion. Derpy is by far the most interesting companion he has ever had. Which he ended up giving a liking to the most as well. When he had first met Derpy he actually thought her as annoying and he was more hanging at the fact that he needed to get home. Derpy still stood by him anyway and at his second visit, he offered her to join him to see the universe. The Doctor was so fancied about ponies and how everything was he had to know everything and Derpy did the job perfectly.

"There is something I have to do." The Doctor said turning to look at the ground instead of meeting Derpy's eyes. Unlike everypony else, The Doctor thought Derpy's eyes were amazing and unique. "I can't risk losing you, it's too dangerous, I will be back before you know it." He said. The Doctor often cared for Derpy's safety. Even though with her... Derpiness that usually ended with her doing something truly fantastic. He couldn't help but feel close to her.

"Doctor..." Derpy knew the Doctor had a time machine and has used so many times, but Derpy knew that sometimes he didn't get to the right place sometimes or in the right time.

Suddenly the whooshing sound had heard as the time machine stopped in the location. Derpy opened the door to find that she is on a hill the on the off side of town, it was the place that Derpy had first met the Doctor when she was delivering mail and suddenly the box popped out of nowhere.

"How long has it been?" She asked. Derpy knew she had to ask to make sure that she was in the right time.

"At least a day, don't worry, I double checked." Said the brown colt.

Derpy nodded, she didn't want to leave, she wanted to be with the Doctor and help him. But of course, Derpy sometimes always does what the Doctor tells her to do.

The Doctor walked up next to her and placed his hoof on her shoulder. Derpy sighed and got out. The Doctor followed her out but stayed next to the TARDIS.

Derpy turned around to face the mad colt. Her eyes still filled with his hurt.

"D-did I do something wrong... Again?" She asked. Derpy usually gets into trouble, she tries her best not to but can't help it.

The Doctor's eyes widen, "No! No, of course not Derpy, you did nothing wrong." He said.

"Then..." She sniffed tears now trailing her cheeks as she looked at the ground. "Why are you leaving me?" She asked.

"Derpy... Please don't cry..." The Doctor cared much too much more deeply than he should for this mare. But, he couldn't help it. Derpy is a fragile pegasus and can easily be broken. Yet she remained very strong willed.

"Derpy, I will be back." The Doctor said. Placing his hoof under her chin pulling her face up to face his. "I know what your think Miss. Hooves. I know I'm not always in the best place in the right time at some points. But have at least a little faith in me." The Doctor said.

Derpy stared at the colt for a long time before nodding. As the Doctor let go of the mare's chin. Derpy looked upon him with determination.

"I promise to this hill everyday. To wait for you, no matter what for the rest of my life." She vowed.

"Derpy..." The Doctor muttered.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said with eyes closed doing the actions that go along with it. The Doctor was surprised, that was a Pinkie Promise. Not just a silly pinkie promise that you do in a America, that you would need hands for, but a Pinkie Promise coming from Pinkie Pie herself. Derpy had told the Doctor about the promise and that you were not, in anyway, suppose to break it. Or else Pinkie Pie would come after you, no one knew how, but she would, either way, the Doctor knows that Derpy never, EVER breaks her promises.

"Oh Derpy... Why would you promise me that? You don't know how many years I could mess up, and yet you're doing a Pinkie Promise to wait? Everyday?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep! Because I trust you Doctor." Derpy said.

"Usually people who trust me are the ones who get hurt." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, I'll be fine, you'll be fine. I know you'll come back, you always do." She said.

The Doctor smiled, "Derpy Hooves, I promise to come back for you, I promise to come back to you. Then we will go off again, traveling the universe." Derpy smiled at him, while he started doing the same actions she did while saying, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Derpy gave the Doctor a hug. Hugs were natural from Derpy, but this one was different. It was soft and more gentle and less holding you against breathing. The Doctor gave into the embrace as well.

As they got up from the embrace, the Doctor turned to the TARDIS. Until Derpy caught his shoulder and kissed his cheek swiftly before whispering in his ear, "Be careful Doctor."

Then she flew into the air, landing softly on a cloud that was a bit aways. Watching the Doctor.

The Doctor placed his hoof on his cheek, surprised of what had happened. Many, many woman (or mares if you prefer) had kissed his cheek before, some had kissed right in the lips! But this... Felt different. Was it the fact that it was the first time he got kissed by a pony? Or is it maybe that... Nah! That's impossible. The Doctor looked up at Derpy and kissed the air to her as he went back into the TARDIS and it disappeared. Derpy just stood there, on the cloud, waiting for it to return.

But she didn't know it was going to be a long time for it to come back, much longer than she thought.

Hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

The War Coming Return

Chapter 1 -Derpy-

A grey mare stood at the look out on what used to be Canterlot. That's right, "used to be". Equestria has been in war for the past 2 and a half years, and it hasn't been a pretty sight.

When Changelings decided to try and invade again. They had victoriously killed Princess Celestia. The Changelings were chased out afterwards but it was a sad day when the sun died.

Doing the same for what her sister had done for her. The younger sister, Princess Luna, took the role of raising both sun and moon. But, unlike her older sister, she was not strong enough to hold them up and soon got very sick.

It has been that way ever since, but this gray mare was different from the rest. Unlike the silver of anypony else's armor, this one's was gold, to represent Captain of the royal guard, the one on charge. Since the princess could not perform her duties, the Captain has to take charge.

The grey mare's blond mane stuck out of her golden helmet. She had golden ankle boots as well as her front armor on her chest. You could clearly see on her flank a Cutie Mark of seven bubbles. Some of the soldiers were curious why bubbles was her talent then something that had to do with fighting but they didn't try to ask. The mare also had wings that went over her armor, showing that she was indeed a pegasus. The thing that people wondered most, is that on her left eye was a brown eye patch. Everypony was always whispering that the Captain had lost her eye in a huge fight or that there was a huge scar across the eye. Whatever reason it was, it showed the soldiers not to mess their captain.

The Captain's name never really is told, she is otherwise known as Captain, Captain D, and Sir. The soldiers never really minded it, either way they had found their Captain.

The grey mare wasn't thinking about that though. She wasn't thinking about the war, She wasn't thinking about the princess, she wasn't thinking of herself being captain, and she wasn't thinking about the stories that the soldiers talked about.

The Captain was thinking about a stallion. This was a very important stallion, a pony that could easily change history by just saying something. Oh how she thought about the funny pony. At the view where she stood, was a place where she could see a hill.

The stallion she was thinking of, she made a promise to wait. To wait everyday for him at that spot. Of course, it was too dangerous to go out there. They had people who went out there to look for trespassers or anypony who was left behind that is hurt or injured. She did wait though, she would look out at that hill, hoping that one day, a blue box that is smaller on the outside would appear out of no where and out would he come, The Doctor.

The thoughts traveling through the mare's head were interrupted by her hearing the door open to the entrance behind her. She turned to see a white stallion in silver armor walk in nervously.

"Attention!" Called the Captain. The soldier stood up straight and tall, not trying to move, not even breathe. As the mare walked over she studied him, looking for any signs of changeling on him. While you were at war with creatures who can turn into anyone you can think of, you can never be sure.

The Captain's face came really close to the soldiers face, her eye glaring into the eyes of the soldier. She pulled back and took a couple steps back.

"At ease." She said. The stallion let out a long breath he had clearly been holding. The Captain paid no matter to it.

"News?" She asked.

"Princess Luna had requested that you see her immediately." The soldier said.

"How is she feeling?" She said with a little concern but not enough to show that she super worried.

"She is eating now, but other then that..."

"Good progress." She said as she walked to the doors. "Tell the seekers to check around the town that was once called Ponyville, we haven't checked there in awhile." She said.

"Yes sir." Said the soldier.

"And please once you're done get some rest, you look like you haven't slept for a week!" She exclaimed.

"Y-yes sir."

"Was that hesitation?" Said the Captain in a annoyed voice.

"No sir." The soldier said gaining his dignity.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Said the pegasus, and she walked out the door, not bothering to see the soldier leave.

The Captain, marching down the hall, held a face of determination, while, on the inside worry about the princess troubled her. Not just because she is the princess, but the fact that they are actually friends. When the royal guard needed a new Captain, the princess had called her up in secret and begged as much as a sick pony could beg. She did agree and the princess wishes to have 'meetings' with her regularly.

As the Captain came up to the door with ever look of seriousness, she gazed about to see if anypony was watching her. When she saw nopony around, she sighed of relief, then knocked on the door.

The door opened with unicorn magic as the Captain entered, the door closed behind her. The room was dark, all the lit up the room was a candle that was right next to a bed.

"Luna?" Asked the Captain.

"My friend... Ditzy..." Said the princess weakly.

"Are you feeling better, I heard you can eat now." Said the now proved Ditzy Doo.

"Yes Better, Not well... But Better." Said the princess. Apparently the princess turned to face her cause she said, "Take off that mask, we are friends, it is alright."

Ditzy hesitated, she didn't like taking off her mask that hid her face. But, as the princess asked, Ditzy took off the eye patch, showing both eyes, but were crossed.

"Thank you." Said the princess.

There was silence for awhile. Ditzy could not quite see the princess, she always had to have her room dark so she could heal. They already scan here to make sure she is not a changeling every morning and night.

"Why did you wish to see me?" Asked the Captain Ditzy.

"There is hope." Said the princess, "A hope that will end all of this."

Ditzy gasped, "Really? What is it princess? What?" She asked.

"It had just arrived, soon you'll see Ditzy, you'll see." Said the princess.

Ditzy was just about to ask what it was, until came a knocking at the door, Ditzy quickly put on her eye patch and stood up.

"I'll let you have your sleep, good night princess." Ditzy said as she pulled on her serious face and opened the door.

A guard stood talk at the door. Ditsy recognized it was one of the seekers. "Are you not suppose to be in Ponyville?" She asked in a strong voice.

"Sir! We found something, a pony just standing around and kept asking us questions, we couldn't figure out if he was a changeling, so we decided to bring him to you sir." Said the seeker.

"Yes, very well, send him to the throne room, I shall meet him there, let us be alone, don't let him get out." She ordered.

"Yes sir." He saluted and walked away.

"Well, Ditzy Doo, looks like we are going to have to do this again." She said aloud in a sad voice. She walked to the window and looked at what was once her home.

"Please be okay." She said softly into the wind before stepping away from the window and set off with her mask of determination and anger.


	3. Chapter 2

The War Coming Return

Chapter 1 -Doctor-

"Man I should've really not gone to the Cyberponies planet after going through a worm hole, again". The Doctor was finally on his way to return to Equestria where the pony society is happy and the princesses are happily ruling and Derpy. :Oh that wonderful mare".

The Stallion at the machine who looks like to be driving it, had a light brown coat with a dark brown mane. He also had his cutie mark the clearly showed as an hourglass. He also had a green tie around his neck. And honestly the time traveling pony could not wait to get off his ship!

He knew that he could at least be 5 days off, or is it 5 weeks? It was something to have to do 5... Oh it doesn't matter. He will finally be seeing his assistant! For him, it had been at least a month!

As soon as he heard the whooshing sound that he loved so well, he couldn't wait to see Derpy's face! The Doctor opened the door with glee without looking around him went prancing around, waiting for a certain pegasus to notice him. Until he was suddenly grabbed.

"Oh Derp- wait a minute." He saw that the pony was obviously part of the royal guard. He was shown as a yellow stallion underneath.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked pointing a hoof at him.

"I should be asking who you are and why you are here." The stallion said.

"Wait a moment..." The Doctor finally looked around himself. The sky was a mix of day and night, the town looked destroyed, and not another single pony in sight.

The Doctor looked back at the stallion, "W-what year is it?" He said.

"2018. Now who are you? Are you a changeling?"

"2018? So I didn't travel five weeks, I traveled five years! Derpy is going to kill me! If I can only find her... Do you happened to know a mare that goes by Derp- oh! I mean, Ditsy Doo?" The Doctor asked. The stallion just looked at the Doctor confused of why he was not listening to him and talking to himself.

"What is a important event that is suppose to be happening?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm suppose to find out if you're a changeling because if you are, you are getting destroyed!" Yelled the stallion.

"Changelings? I don't think I've heard of those, maybe Derpy knows about it, or maybe one of the princesses-"

"That's it! I'm taking you to the captain!" Said the royal guard.

"Oh! Your Captain! Isn't that a stallion name Shining Armor?" The Doctor said not caring with he was getting dragged all the way to Canterlot.

"Nope, new one, Shining Armor is married." Said the guard.

"So what's this fellow name?" The Doctor asked.

"We... Don't really know, we say 'Sir' or 'Captain'' but there are times we say 'Captain D'." Said the soldier.

"D? Interesting name, sounds familiar, can't wait to meet him." The Doctor said laughing.

"She'll set you straight." The soldier mumbled.

"Oh! That Captain is a girl! I haven't heard anything like that! Fancy that!" The Doctor cried.

On the whole way back the Doctor being his super curious self, asked the soldier about just everything, but instead of answering, the stallion just went faster.

As he came to another set of guards and let them check around him. The soldier gave him to the guards.

"I can't tell if he is a changeling or not, I think he is, but he sure he keeps on asking questions." Said yellow stallion.

"Oi!" Yelled the Doctor, "Can't blame me for being curious!"

The soldier ignored him, "I'll talk to Captain D. Where is she?" He asked.

"Talking with Princess Luna." Said a white stallion who was passing by.

"PRINCESS LUNA!" The Doctor cried with joy. "I am a personal friend of her royalness and if you let me speak with her or Princess Celestia-"

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are both not available anymore." Said a black guard.

"Please keep an eye on him. Be right back." Said the orange soldier the other soldiers nodded as they took the Doctor in a tight grasp.

The Doctor looked around while in the tight grasp. He knew that he might get killed if he didn't get out. But he needed information, he knew that he was five years late, there is war against a species called the Changelings, Princesses are not well, and Derpy is... Somewhere.

He knew she couldn't be dead. Derpy is a tough mare. He knew she couldn't be. Right?

His unasked question was answered when he saw it, a grey pony standing out at the window not so far away.

"Derpy..." He mumbled, he didn't get a great look at her, but he knew it was her. Suddenly she disappeared and he was getting dragged away.

"DERP-" he tried to call out, but was yanked to the soldier.

"Time to meet the Captain." He said.

The Doctor was dragged away but he couldn't help but look up at that window as he was dragged away.


	4. Chapter 3

The War Coming Return

Chapter 3

The Captain stood at the door where the soldier told her that he was already standing. The Captain knew that this could very well be a Changeling and she would have to kill it.

The Captain hated fighting, but she knew that she was in the middle of a war, and if she didn't kill them, they would kill her.

The Captain nodded the soldiers to open the doors. When the doors opened, she did not focus on the pony they found. She just looked behind her as the doors closed

"Sir." The Captain turned to face the guard. Without paying attention to the one they found. "We found him just wandering around what used to be Ponyville. He acts like he does not know anything about the war." The guard reported.

"Derpy..." Said a familiar voice. The Captain's eyes widen as she finally turned her focus to the stallion next to the soldier. The orange seeker didn't like the insult that the pony had called the Captain.

The soldier turned to the brown crazy pony with a glare. "What did you just call our Captain? Who do you think you are!?" The stallion raised his hoof to punch him when suddenly.

"Stop!" Yelled the Captain.

"But Sir! He-"

"Stop..." She said, the soldier had never heard his Captain's voice soften before. She stared at the brown pony.

"Sir-"

The Captain's voice came back to command mode, "dismissed, leave."

"But!"

"I will take of this, I asked to be alone with him anyway, dismissed that's an order." The soldier saluted before walking away.

As the doors closed the Doctor's voice came back, "Derpy! How glad am I-"

The mare marched straight to the Doctor with a look of seriousness and studied him, the Doctor blushed at the closeness and stopped talking. The mare looked at him, walked around him. The Doctor didn't say a word, just stared in awe at the Captain. She looked so different.

When she stopped, she stood in front of him with a glare in her eye. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Know what?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"The Doctor! You can't be the Doctor! You are a Changeling! How you could possible know him? How do you know that the Doctor is somepony from my past!" She yelled.

The Doctor tried to keep his laughter in. The Captain stared in confusion. Until the Doctor bursted in laughter.

"Somepony! Ha!" He yelled.

The Captain gasped, the Doctor was the only one who laughed when she said stuff like that.

When the laughter stopped, The Doctor looked at the Captain to see tears coming out from her eye.

"Doctor?" She asked in her cute voice, a voice of Derpy, the wonderful Derpy.

"That's me!" The Doctor said proudly.

"DOCTOR!" She cried. She jumped onto the stallion and started crying. The Doctor smiled softly.

"Derpy, you have no idea how much I missed you." He said.

"Doctor... Doctor... Doctor..." She kept on saying. As the Doctor got up he offered his hoof to Derpy, she took it and then slapped him.

"Ow!" He cried.

"How could you leave me like that! You said that you would try your best! It's been five years Doctor! Five years!" Said Derpy angrily.

"Derpy... I know. But you know the TARDIS. She only sets me at the time and place I'm needed." The Doctor tried to reason.

"I could've needed you two years ago when this war started!" She said.

"War..." The Doctor echoed, he looked at the mare, studied her. She had a sad eye that didn't have her normal golden glow. She had a eye patch on her right eye. The Doctor didn't know if she hiding her eye or if she lost it, but either way, didn't like it. He saw how war changed Derpy, and he was not liking it, war had done a number on him too. But, on his companion and friend? Sweet little Derpy? That was harsh, war is a dangerous place to be in and the nightmares never stop.

The Doctor placed his hoof on Derpy's cheek, she looked at him, the Doctor and her held gaze for a long time. Until the Doctor's hoof came up to her masked eye, she pulled away quickly.

"Derpy, why are you hiding?" He asked softly.

"It's the only way they will take me seriously, if they did know then they would take me for a fool." She said.

"Derpy I-" The Doctor was cut off by a group of soldiers entering the room.

"Sir! We heard you cry 'Doctor' are you alright?" Asked one of the guards. The Captain brushed her tears off quickly and faced the group.

"We are not in need of that." She said, the Doctor was amazed of the power she had over the guards, but he couldn't help but be mad at them. He couldn't tell why, but he did. "This is not a Changeling, his name is The Doctor. I think he can help us." She said to the group.

"Sir, you give your trust to the stallion so easily, what if the Changelings are getting better?" Asked a guard.

"I assure you that he is not a Changeling, do you not have faith in your captain?" She asked. The soldiers began to get nervous as an eye was glaring at each of them.

"O-of course we do Captain, but..."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Doctor Who?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Just the Doctor please." He said. The soldiers glared at him.

"You are not apart of this conversation." Yelled one of the stallions.

"I believe he is. Doctor, you may speak." She said. Her eye softening when they met his which was not notice by the soldiers.

"My name is the Doctor, just the Doctor. I will be glad to assist in this war, but I still don't understand what is going on."

"I'm sorry Doctor, I will fill you in later but for now it's time for the night shift, you all should have been in your quarters by now." She glared. "I will let you go this time, but this cannot happen again. You are dismissed. Doctor, please follow me."

The soldiers thanked their captain, gave a salute, and did what the captain told them. It was the captain and the Doctor once again.

The grey pegasus turned around towards the door opposite where the soldiers came out. "Follow me, then we can talk." She said.

The Doctor did as she asked, neither of them daring to speak on the way. They walked quite a ways before coming to a large room that was decorated with pictures. The Doctor looked around at the familiar pictures of their adventures. The Captain sat down at a table that was on the other side of the room and patted the spot in front of her.

The Doctor sat down and they both stared at each other, neither of them not knowing what to say. The Doctor finally cleared his throat and looked up to the mare he has known for years.

He smiled, "If you don't mind Captain , I would prefer to speak to my assistant." He said pointed his hoof to her eye. The Captain gave a soft smile and pulled of her helmet to show a messy mane and pulled off her eye patch to show her lazy eye.

The Doctor grinned, "Well Miss. Hooves, it is wonderful to see you again." He said. Derpy giggled at the Doctor's joke.

"Oh Doctor, you never do change do you?" Derpy asked. Looking up at him.

"Well, to me it's only been a month… I'm really sorry Derpy, I thought that I have only left you for five days, not five years." The Doctor said, Derpy looked down in sadness.

"It's fine Doc-"

"No it's not!" The Doctor cried.

"I left you here and you had to go to war. War is a terrible thing Derpy, it changes you and I can already see the results." The Doctor said, feeling ashamed.

"War is scary Doctor, I'm scared and I don't like fighting ponies, you know that. I'm not a fighter..." She paused for a moment, "But I will fight for the ones I love." She said.

The Doctor stared once again at the pegasus, she is still Derpy on the inside, so fragile and small. He couldn't help but stare into her wall eyes. He admired them and tried to catch every detail, the fact that she kept them hidden confused the Doctor, why couldn't anyone else see how wonderful she is.

The Doctor grabbed Derpy's hooves and held it. Derpy blushed a little bit as he spoke, "You, Miss. Hooves, are the most amazing mare I've ever met." He kissed her hoove gently Derpy blushed harder.

As the Doctor let her hoove go, Derpy tied to contain her blush. She gave a soft cough into her other hoove. Derpy then had a little more of a serious look but not as hard as she had it with the guards.

"I'm sure you have many questions about the war, so please ask away." Derpy said.

"Oh, alright." The Doctor thought for a moment, he did have many questions but just did not know where to begin, some of them didn't relate to the war though. He wanted to know more of how Derpy became how she is now.

The Doctor decided to separation the other questions about Derpy to another section, knowing that he should first find out as much as he can about the war. The Doctor looked at Derpy, he didn't know if she could answer all of his questions. When Derpy was traveling with him, she was the one normally confused.

Finally figuring out a good question, he asked, "How did the war start?" It was fairly simple enough he guessed.

"A couple years ago while we're on another adventure, there was a wedding going to be held for Princess Cadence and the old captain of the royal guard, Shining Armour. But a bit before the wedding, the queen of the Changelings had somehow captured her and had taken her place."

"What is a Changeling?" The Doctor asked.

"It's this creature that can change into anypony to feed off love. They can easily confuse ponies so they have an easy way to kill. Then they suck the love out of the person of how much they meant to them and that's how they feed." Derpy said.

"I see... Continue." The Doctor insisted.

Derpy nodded, "Then Princess Twilight, before she became a princess, came and with the other friends because it turned out that Shining Armour is her brother. She uncovered the queen and freed the real princess. But you see Cadences is the princess of love. She used her power with Shining Armour and defeated the queen. But the queen swore revenge."

"So she returned two years ago..."

"And she had somehow tricked Princess Celestia, but it was too late. The princess was dead and everypony was scared. Princess Luna had to take care of the night and day, but she wasn't strong enough, she grew ill and that's why the sun and moon are both always up. This war has been going on since Princess Luna could not hold the defenses, we had been fighting ever since."

"What about Princess Cadences? Can't she do the same thing she did last time?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, what is the princess of? And what do the Changelings feed off of?"

"You have a point, Princess Twilight?"

"She has disappeared along with the other element holders. We think that they were caught and are either dead or hold hostage."

"Where is everypony?"

"We sent them to the Crystal Empire where Princess Cadences rules and had sent some guards as well to keep Cadences safe."

"What about Princess Luna?"

"She still is here, but she isn't recovering that quickly, she was the one who assigned me to be captain. She was the one who told me that hope was coming, and you showed up." Derpy smiled.

The Doctor smiled back, "I promise to help you, we can win this war and then everything will be okay."

"Thank you Doctor." Derpy said.

"Anything for you Derpy." The Doctor heard himself say, before blushing heavily and looking away shyly. Derpy did the same but blushed harder.

"Do you have any ideas of what we can do?" Derpy asked.

"I do have one, but I'm going to need the TARDIS..." The Doctor said pondering.

"No worries, I can send the guards to pick it up." Derpy said.

"Great! We should be ready by at least tomorrow to leave. Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Of course, I'd follow you anywhere Doctor." Derpy said with confidence.

"Oh, Derpy how I missed you." The Doctor said with excitement.

"Umm, Doctor?" Derpy asked nervously.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Why couldn't I have gone with you?" She asked.

The Doctor was silent, he didn't want to tell her, not now at least.

"Derpy, I promise you'll know soon, but this is much more important, I promise we will talk about it. Alright?" The Doctor asked.

Derpy nodded sadly. The Doctor got up from his chair and gave the grey mare a hug. These moments were always great with Derpy because the Doctor doesn't really give hugs that often. So Derpy hugged back and whispered in his ear.

"I really did miss you Doctor." She said, "I really did."

"I missed you too Miss. Hooves, more than you'll ever know."


	5. PLEASE READ

PLEASE READ MOST IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO!

I know you were most likely expecting an update to this story or a sequel but I do however have bad news that will be shared on my profile. Please read it because it is telling you why you most likely won't be seeing my stories for awhile.

-14AnnChan


End file.
